


it takes an ocean not to break

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I can't do this without you</i>, Allison says, simply, like she's not tearing Lydia in half.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it takes an ocean not to break

This is the part where she should leave.  She should pack her things and leave Beacon Hills behind her until the wounds heal, and the scars fade, and she no longer feels the need to run.  This is the part where she should flee, the smart thing.  And Lydia Martin knows the smart thing, the good thing, the right thing.  She should leave.  Should, should, should.  But she doesn't.

 

 _I can't do this without you_ , Allison says, simply, like she's not tearing Lydia in half, like this doesn't change anything, like this doesn't change everything.  She wants to say _then don't do it, let's go, together_ , but she just nods, steely eyes that she knows Allison can see through.  

 

Argent. _Silver._  Sometimes she can see herself reflected in Allison, and it terrifies her, makes her want to shake her, tell her to stop, tell her that she can be better, lighter, happier.  But she doesn't, because that dark hair and those eyes like mirrors are the only things that keep her grounded.  Keeps her sane, maybe.

 

It's a complicated tower, the way she's built herself around this other girl.  The cards are all stacked precariously, all stacked on top of one another, just waiting to fall.  Lydia knows it's going to fall, Allison is going to leave, leave _her_.  And she's going to be left with skin and bones, and fear like fire and ash in her veins.

 

There's a heaviness to Allison now, since the death of her mom, since everything shook and crashed and burned.  But Lydia doesn't mind the heaviness.  There was always a certain heaviness to Allison _beneath_ , and she studies it, carefully, looks at it and evaluates it until she can make sense of it, figure out what it means.

 

 _Hunter_ , Lydia knows it's true before Allison explains it to her with careful words and long pauses.  She knew what Peter knew of the hunters, strong and cruel and deadly.  But, she knows what Allison is too, what her father is, what it means to be _Argent_ , silver for blood.  It means honor and justice and death.  And she can see that behind her eyes, in the palms of her hands, in the curl of a smile.

 

Lydia wonders if Allison can see the words of who she is in her hands too.  If Lydia knew what those words were, maybe she could be worried.

 

 


End file.
